


Cobra Kai Season 4: Taking down Kreese For Good

by Cobrakai_fan23



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Cobra Kai Dojo, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Flashbacks, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrakai_fan23/pseuds/Cobrakai_fan23
Summary: After what happened with Cobra kai and Miyagi do fighting at the Larusso house. Daniel and Johnny join together and train their students to take down Cobra kai at the all Valley tournament.(WARNING IF YOU GUYS HADNT SEEN SEASON 3 YET PLEASE DONT READ)
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Tory Nichols
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. The beginning

Recap on season 3 episode 10

Johnny pulled up to the cobra kai dojo, got out the car and open the door viciously. He was angry about the Cobra kai students attacking Miguel and kick down the back door.

Johnny saw a student in a cobra kai gi, kicking the punching bag and believe or not it was Robby. He couldn't believe it, his own flesh and blood working with kreese. Kreese then tried to convince Johnny to rejoin Cobra kai and help with the tournament.

Robby: Listen to him dad, He only wants what's best for you.

Johnny realized that Kreese took over his son's mind. He felt sadness in him then became anger and rage. He wish he'd never accepted kreese back into his life, then suddenly Johnny kicked at Kreese but he blocked it as the fight begins between them.

As the fight continues, Johnny tried to kick Kreese again but failed and John grabbed him by the foot, throwing him towards the wall and crashing into the weapons on the wall.

Johnny gritted his teeth, looking at the weapons and pick one from the wall. Kreese got back into his fighting stance when Johnny pick up the weapon.

Robby: Don't do it!

Johnny looked towards Robby, staring at him. Johnny let out a sigh, releasing the weapon from his hand. Johnny and Kreese then begin fighting again, with Johnny grabbing John's arm and slamming him to the mat, then began to punch his face in. Over and over, blood started coming from his nose, until Robby grabbed his dad from behind.

Johnny: You don't understand Robby. You can't trust him-

Robby: And i can trust you?

Johnny: Robby please listen to me.

Robby: You know, all those years you weren't there, I blamed myself.

Johnny's face was blanked as what his son said to him.

Robby: But Sensei Kreese is right, I can't be my own worst enemy. But you can be!

Robby then throw punches and kicks at his own father. Johnny kept blocking Robby's attacks and grab the neck of his gi.

Johnny: Stop it! I wont fight you.

Robby broke from his grip, trying to trip his dad. Johnny stepped away, but couldn't block his sons punch. He stepped back where the locker was, wincing in pain.

Robby: You are weak!

He ran forward trying to attack Johnny again, Finally Johnny grabbed him to push him away, sending him into the metal locker behind them. Robby was knocked out, making Johnny eye open in shock.

Johnny: Shit! Robby, Robby! Are you ok? Robby I'm so sorry.

While Johnny is checking on his son, he didn't notice Kreese getting up, and take the weapon from the mat.

Johnny: Robby, i didn't mean it! Are you alright-

Johnny felt this head hurt, as Kreese pulled him up and elbowed him to the floor.

Kreese: I thought there was still hope for you.

Johnny kicked the weapon from his hand, watching it fall across the mat. As he tried to get back up, Kreese lunged at him, wrapping a hand around his throat, and his other arm resting against his neck.

Kreese: This isn't how I wanted this to end

Suddenly, Johnny felt the pressure around his throat and begins to think he will die this time, after what kreese try to do in the parking lot 30 years ago. Out of nowhere, Daniel Larusso kick kreese off Johnny and Daniel was pissed.

Daniel: You sent them to my house?! You came after my daughter, You wanted a fight, you son of a bitch. Well now you got one.

He suddenly looked over and saw Robby was knocked out unconscious.

Daniel: Robby...

Kreese: I've told you...

Daniel turned back to Kreese, Getting into his fighting stance.

Kreese: This was inevitable.

Larusso got in bis fighting stance and their fight began. They throw punches and kicks, they all blocked, until Kreese grabbed Daniel by his collar.

Kreese: You cant keep this 'defense only' shit forever.

Daniel: Good thing I don't have to!

Daniel broke free from Kreese and elbowed his arm. They kept blocking their attacks until Kreese kick Daniel in the chest. Daniel stands back as Kreese picks him up, running towards and smashing through the dojos glass window.

Daniel groaned in pain, while Kreese stood up, grabbing the large shard of glass, preparing to stab Daniel.

Kreese: Time for you and Miyagi to reunite.

When he was prepared to Stab, Daniel heard a voice from his past rival, Chozen, On a lesson that Miyagi kept from him.

Chozen: If an enemy insists on war, then you away their ability to wage it.

Kreese's away launched forward, and Daniel slapped it way, before hitting it into the old mans arm. He paralyzed Kreese's entire arm, and fid the same to the other arm, kicking the area above his knee, sending Kreese to the ground.

Kreese tried to get up, but couldn't his whole body was paralyzed. He stared in shock of Daniel when he didn't know what taught him how to do those moves.

Johnny appeared in the doorway, looking at his former sensei and Daniel. He gave Larusso a silent nod, basically telling him to kill Kreese.

Daniel was in a stance Chozen taught him, He was ready to finally kill Kreese, and end this once in for all.

Sam: Dad!

Daniel turned his head to see Sam and Miguel running towards him and Johnny. Johnny walked next to Daniel, staring at Kresse.

Daniel: You keep your Cobra kais... Away from our kids.

Kreese stood back up and smirked.

Kreese: It's a free country.

Johnny: Not for you, Cobra kai's got to go... For good.

Kreese: Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way. Tournament, If we lose i go, but if you lose-

Johnny: We won't lose.

Daniel and Johnny stared at each other for a second and look back at Kreese. It was that moment, they will work together to take down Kreese and Cobra kai.

Miguel: You okay, Sensei?

He and Sam walked up to Johnny and Daniel. He nodded at his response, then Robby walked out the dojo, holding his head and stand next to kreese.

Robby: Get out of here.. All of you.

Kreese smirked, placing his hand on Robby's shoulder, leading him back into the dojo.

Kreese: Come on, son.

That moment, Johnny felt his heart sink when Kreese said that. They went back inside shutting the door on them.

The Next day.

Daniel stood in his dojo, wearing his blue long sleeve shirt amd headband. As he looked at his students, Sam turned her head, saw Miguel walk into the yard. Daniel also saw, as Eli aka Hawk, and other members from Cobra kai Kreese kicked out join them. Miguel stood next to him and Eli Joined Dimitri, giving each other their bro hug and including Chris and Mitch to repair their friendship.

Johnny Lawrence was the last to come, wearing his black hoodie and black headband. He stood next to Daniel then Bow with the students and Bow with Daniel.

Daniel: You ready?

Johnny: LET'S BEGIN!!

\-------------

It was a new year to start training for the tournament, that's starting in a few months. At Miyagi do, Daniel and Johnny are training their students to become strong, to defeat Cobra kai.

Daniel: Ok that's all for today, we'll see you tomorrow.

Everyone bowed and pack up their things.

Johnny: Hey Miguel, Ready to go?

Miguel was about to answer, but then saw Sam standing at the gate, smiling at him.

Miguel: Uh could you give me a few minutes Sensei?

Johnny: *sigh* make it quick kid.

Miguel walked over to sam and they talked.

Miguel: Hey sam, what did you think training today?

Sam: It was Alright, only a few months until the tournament.

Miguel: Right, You know something Sam I feel like we will win this.

Sam: I have a feeling to, the bad thing i have to face Tory again.

Miguel: You think thats bad, i have two guys who hate me right now.

They laughed and walked out the dojo.

Sam: So i see, you're still taking it easy with the moves.

Miguel: Well, Sensei Lawrence is still letting me do it.

He looked down at the ground, Johnny has been cautious about him, after the outbreak at the Larusso house.

Sam: You know he just cares about you, after all you did just started to get back to normal again.

Miguel: But its just not fair, I beat Kyler the second time when i was weak, then Sensei still treats me like I'm weak and worthless.

Sam: You're not weak or worthless Miguel, He's just looking out for you and besides you did hit your back on the stair rail.

Miguel sighed to himself after what sam said.

Miguel: I just wish he would just understand sooner or later, I will have to face Robby and Kyler.

Sam: Don't worry Miguel, You have us for backup. we'll be there if you're in trouble.

Miguel: Still, sometimes i have to face my battles alone.

Sam: I understand, You'll be able to be your normal self again and then kick Robby and Kyler's ass again.

He laughed about it and he kissed her, then parted ways. He then went inside Johnny's van and they drove out the dojo.

Johnny: Everything alright kid?

Miguel: Yea everything's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter went well. I've started to write this story after I finished season 3 and i hope this goes well. Next chapter will be Robbys P.O.V in Cobra kai and how Kreese will train him and the others.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter


	2. The call

At the Cobra kai dojo, Tory was sparing on the mat with Kyler.

Kreese: Point Nichols, Now finish him off.

Tory did what he told and punch Kyler right in his mouth.

Kyler: ow!

Kreese: Great that's enough for today, be back here tomorrow first thing in the morning. Oh and Kyler, you better work on your moves if you want to still be on the team.

Kyler: Uh Yes Sensei.

Everyone left and Robby went to Kreese.

Robby: Hey Sensei?

Kreese: What can I do for you, "my son".

Robby: Well ever since the Larusso House fight, we lost a few students since then.

Kreese: Because they were weak and weren't Cobra kai material, and it look bad for the dojo.

Robby: But What about Tory and Kyler, I'm surprised you haven't kicked them out.

Kreese: They're my best students, Kyler may have almost beat Diaz but he lost because I didn't teach him hard enough. As for Tory, she could've beat the Larusso girl if she wasn't stop.

Robby: I guess i can see that, so what about getting new students?

Kreese: I'll look first thing tomorrow, if you have anyone who's interested let me know.

Robby: I will, I'm going to head to McDonalds to go eat, you want anything?

Kreese: No thanks I'm good for now.

Robby walk over to the McDonalds and order a cheeseburger, fries and a coke. When he sat down to eat, he think to himself who would be good in Cobra kai.

He thought about his friend Shawn, Which had beef with each other since the first day they met. Robby became cool with him since that incident where they fought each other.

Flashback at the juvenile detention center.

Robby was getting released today, and he was getting ready to head out until Shawn stopped him.

Shawn: Hey Keene?

Robby: Yea, what is it?

Shawn: Ill probably be here for another month but when i get out, If you need any help or backup, here's my number.

He hands him the piece of paper with his number on there.

Robby: Thanks a lot, maybe we can hang when you get out.

They both shook hands and Robby walked out the doors.

End of flashback.

Robby pulled out his phone and dialed up Shawn's number.

Shawn: Hello?

Robby: Hey Shawn, its been a while listen I need a favor from you.

Meanwhile at Miguel's apartment.

Miguel was practicing in his room, throwing punches and kicks. He was going a little bit hard on himself to show Johnny he can still fight, but then he accidently knocked of his things over.

He knew he should've taken it easy. Miguel then a knock on his door and it was his mom.

Carmen: Miguel what was that?

Miguel: Uh nothing mom, I just accidentally knocked something over.

Carmen: Ok, well dinners ready.

Miguel: Be out in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been focusing on my other story and this was all i got. I promise the next chapter will be longer and interesting,   
> Another thing i have a discord and Instagram, if u guys want to follow and join it for updates or to hang.  
> https://discord.gg/uceSdRdpFV  
> https://www.instagram.com/cobrakai_fan23/
> 
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter.


	3. Talk

The next morning, Johnny and Miguel are in the van going to Miyagi do. Miguel has been quiet the whole ride and Johnny saw there was something wrong.

Johnny: Hey kid, You're kind of quiet today, are you ok?

Miguel: Sorry Sensei, I was just thinking about something.

Johnny: You want to talk about it?.

Miguel: Not right now, lets talk after class.

He didn't want to tell Johnny about babying him around, so he just left it alone. They arrived and Miguel greeted his friends waiting for their sensei's.

Hawk: Yo man what's up.

Dimitri: Hey Miguel, how's it going.

Miguel: Not much guys, just tired.

Hawk: It is Sunday after all, anyways me and Dimitri are playing games at his house after class, want to join us?

Miguel: I'm going to pass on that, maybe next time.

Daniel and Johnny step outside and everyone bowed to them.

\-------  
Meanwhile at the Cobra kai dojo, Robby was practicing with a punching bag, while Kreese stands there impressed.

Kreese: Not bad Keene, You're really getting stronger.

Robby: I have to win this all valley and beat Diaz, if it's the last thing i do.

Kreese smirked until the phone ring in the office.

Kreese: I'll be right back, keep practicing.

He left to go inside his office and Robby kept punching the bag.

While he was punching, he heard the doors open and believe it or not, he saw Shawn standing there.

Shawn: Keene, Its been a while.

Robby: Hey Shawn, I'm glad you took on the offer.

\--------  
Back to Miyagi do, The students were taking turns sparing with each other, and Miguel is fighting Hawk. Hawk for a front kick but Miguel grab him and punch him in the stomach.

Daniel: Good ok, Chris and Mitch go.

Chris went for a swept kick but Mitch dodge it and kick Chris to the ground.

Johnny: Alright nice work, Penis breath.

Mitch: I thought we were sticking to Assface.

Johnny: Ill call you whatever I like.

Mitch helped chris up and class was over.

Daniel: Ok remember be back here in 2 days, class dismissed.

Sam went to Miguel to talk with him.

Sam: Hey Miguel, I was wondering do you want to watch a movie at my place tonight?

Miguel: I wish I could Sam, but I need to train for the tournament.

Sam: C'mon, everyone needs a break once in a while.

Miguel: Today's not a good day, but if you want we can do it tomorrow.

Sam: Ok deal.

Johnny: Hey Miguel c'mon lets go.

Miguel: I'll call you later tonight.

They both kissed and Miguel went with Johnny to the van.

Johnny: So, You wanted to talk to me about something?

Miguel: Well Sensei, I've notice ever since the incident at Sensei Larussos house, You've been treating me like i cant fight my own battles.

Johnny: Miguel, what makes you think that?

Miguel: Well the past 2 weeks, You've told the students to be a little easy on me. Its like you think that I'm still weak after i recovered.

Johnny: Miguel listen, that day when i saw you badly beaten by that douche bag, who previously bully and tormented you. I Thought you weren't ready to fight again and i wanted to take it easy on you.

Miguel: But i beat Kyler 2 times, isn't it proof i can fight my own battles, without letting someone go easy on me when training.

Johnny: Miguel Listen, I know you may not like my slow methods, but its for your own good. After all, you just learn to walk again and getting back to normal, I just want to make sure you will be even more better to win.

Miguel: I guess it makes sense, but still can you just please treat me just like the others are trained.

Johnny: Ok, If that's what you want. But don't be crying to me if you get hurt.

Miguel: Thank you Sensei.

Johnny: Now stop being such a bitch and let me drive.

\-------  
Back at the Cobra kai dojo, Kreese was on the phone with someone he knew.

Kreese: Ok so tomorrow you will come? Great ok, ill see you then old friend.

Robby and Shawn walk into the office to introduce Shawn.

Kreese: Shawn right.

Shawn: Yea good to meet you uh-

Kreese: Please, call me Sensei Kreese from now. Anyways get on the mat, lets see how strong you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the shitty chapter. I've been trying to come up with ideas to predict what will happen in Season 4 but some of them sounded like shit. Next Chapter will be a confrontation with Cobra kai and Miyagi do/Eagle Fang Karate at school, Which i need to come up with a new dojo name soon.  
> If you want updates on my stories or to hang join my discord or follow me on Instagram.  
> https://discord.gg/uceSdRdpFV  
> https://www.instagram.com/cobrakai_fan23/
> 
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Well this chapter went well. I've started to write this story after i finished season 3 and i hope this goes well. Next chapter will be Robby's P.O.V in Cobra kai and how Kreese will train him and the others.  
> Anyways see y'all in the next chapter


End file.
